That Promise of That Day
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: -SONGFIC- "Just one more time. He would like to see her just one more time, and return his feelings. However that one more time wouldn't ever come anymore." -ONE-SHOT- -COMPLETE-


**Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

_**That Promise of That**_** Day belongs to Suguwara Sayuri**

**I DO NOT OWN THOSE TWO**

* * *

_Even after the season changed, no matter how many years went by,  
You promised to stay with me  
I still remember  
I was just happy you were there_

He stood on the streets, alone, the Black Organization gone. The seasons had changed from the burning summer to the cool autumn, and he was getting used to the peaceful days. As Kudo Shinichi. The Junior Detective League, now disbanded due to the loss of Conan and Ai, slowly grew apart. There was no good reason to explain this that anyone could have thought of, however. As for Ran... she was glad for her lover to be back, and they were together now.

However, he felt a slight pain when Ran embraced him upon his homecoming. Was it because of the impact of the karate kick on his stomach after the embrace? Or was it... because of **her**?

He still remembered her beautiful blueish eyes, the smell of coffee and lavender around her, the taste of her cooking, the sound of melodic voice, and the feel of her hand, the one he promised he would never let go.

He was happy. Ever since he met her. Even if in a bad mood, her soft words and her smile would cheer him up. If she wasn't at school, he would ask, 'Where's Haibara?' and hope that school would end soon, so that he could go straight to Professor's house to visit her. Perhaps this was what they called... Love?

_The autumn sky, stained in orange, is so beautiful  
It penetrates my heart painfully  
Giving me a feeling more bittersweet than I've felt in my life_

He looked up at the orange autumn sky, ever so beautiful. He was thinking about everything he had been through. It hurt his heart just to remember. He smiled bitterly, feeling a bitterness more than any pain he had experienced in his whole life, and leaned against a by-standing wall.

_It's not long ago at all but it feels like ages ago  
Today, once again, I've come to this nostalgic place looking for traces_

It was only, what, a week ago, that the Black Organization fell? However, it felt like a year already. He sighed. He picked up his pace and the next thing he knew, he was at the ocean. The place with all those memories...

_I want to see you but I can't  
You're not by my side, I can never go back to that day  
No matter how many tears I cry, more keep coming_

He looked up at the setting sun, and the tears finally fell, silently. She was no longer beside him like she always was, and never will. They won't ever go back to that day ever again. He wiped away the tears, but they kept coming. He wanted to see her, once more, hear her melodic voice once more, talk to her once more, tell her that she wasn't alone... Once more...

_The reason I can't just throw the memories and the earrings  
That you gave me straight into the sea  
Is because I want to still have a connection to you, no matter what it is_

Suddenly, he realized that he had reoccurring dreams about her, some sweet, some bitter. In those sweet ones, she was still with him, going to school together, laughing, talking... In those bitter ones, she had blamed him for her death.

He didn't want the memory of her to simply disappear; he didn't want her to be forgotten. He wanted to be still connected to the girl he knew.

_When did we start to grow apart?  
You said you loved me not long before we said 'goodbye', but_

Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho were of two different worlds, but Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were connected. They were best friends, connected through fate and crushed upon each other.

He sighed. He remembered the words of Haibara Ai. The last words she uttered in his arms before loosing consciousness, and never able to gain it anymore.

**_BOOM! The sound of the gun blared, and Conan braced himself for the end. They had successfully imprisoned the Black Organization members. All of them, except the Boss. And now, he was going to die under his gun. He opened his eyes, and was shocked to see the brown-haired beauty in his lap, slowly dying. _**

**_"H-Haibara?" he asked, not able to believe what he is seeing. "HAIBARA! WHAT'S WRONG?" Ai gave a weak smile._**

**_"Kudo-kun..." she said. "Don't mind me... I'm fine..."_**

**_"Don't be ridiculous! How can you be fine after taking that bullet that was meant for me?" he said. She held up a small pill. His eyes widened. She smiled._**

**_"It's the antidote. Live your life as Kudo Shinichi. Neither Haibara Ai nor Miyano Shiho would ever be in your world. Be happy with your girlfriend, Mouri-san." she said, now breathing hard. He took the antidote and clutched it in his hand. Tears were swimming in his eyes now. He never thought his important partner, his Watson, would die like this. No, not only his Watson._**

**_His Irene Adler._**

**_"Haibara, no, Ai, you'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll get your wounds treated immediately, after I defeat the bastard." he said. She shook her head._**

**_"No, Kudo-kun. I won't be able to survive this, even with medical treatment now. You know this yourself, don't you? Goodbye, Kudo-kun." she said, smiling for the last time. He shook his head wildly, unable to believe this._**

**_"I love you... Conan." And with those last words, Haibara Ai disappeared from the world._**

She loved him. He loved her. They were bound together by fate, but fate was simply just a joke.

_I want to see you but I can't  
You're not by my side, I can never go back to that day  
I should know that hoping won't do any good  
But the fireworks that we watched cuddled up on the sand dunes  
Still stays in my heart  
Was it only me who was happy then?_

He still hoped that a miracle could happen, even if he knew that did him no good. He finally knew the pain of loosing a loved one. He knew that they couldn't go back to the days of fun and teasing each other. Those were fun, but not the most heart-racing was something else...

**_The last battle was finally coming. Conan was at the Professor's house, chilling before the battle. They finally located the Black Organization, and tomorrow they would be heading off to the headquarters and destroying them once and for all._**

**_"Kudo-kun, do you have time now?" asked Ai. He blinked, but nodded. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, talking while walking._**

**_"Then come with me for a moment, would you?" she asked. He could utter no protest. She called for a cab and the next thing he knew, they were at the beach._**

**_"The beach...?" he asked silently. Ai smiled slightly._**

**_"I thought you would be nervous about tomorrow's battle. There's going to be fireworks later." she said, sitting down. He blushed._**

**_"Just the two of us?" he asked. She nodded. He sat down beside her and waited._**

**_"Do you think we'll win?" she asked, clutching his hand. He smiled._**

**_"Of course. The FBI, CIA and the police would be helping us. We'll win. Definitely." he said. Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the air, like huge, colorful flowers. He gaped at the beautiful sight. And the two of them watched the fireworks in silence, hand in hand._**

**_"Um, Haibara... Th-Thank you..." he said finally, blushing like a tomato. He suddenly felt weight on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked back up at the beautiful fireworks, with this day carved into his memories._**

He was sure he wasn't the only who had fun on that day. He was positive about that fact. They enjoyed their moments together, just the two of them alone, and their bonds tied tighter than before.

_If only I could have felt your warmth  
One more time, just one more time..._

Just one more time. He would like to see her just one more time, and return his feelings. However that one more time wouldn't ever come anymore.

_I want to see you but I can't  
You're not by my side, I can never go back to that day  
No matter how many tears I cry, more keep coming  
You promised to stay with me  
Even after the season changed, no matter how many years went by, but  
I never thought that we'd say goodbye with that promise not kept_

Goodbye, Miyano Shiho. Goodbye, Haibara Ai. Those two may be dead and gone, but they will live in Kudo Shinichi's memory forever. He stood up, brushed himself off and walked slowly back to the city, with the tears still flowing.

* * *

_Remember the promise you made that day.  
"I'll always protect you!"  
That Promise You Made That Day._

* * *

**Lyrics - あの日の約束 ****(Anohi no Yakusoku) lit. ****_That Promise of That Day_**** by Suguwara Sayuri ****DO NOT OWN**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
